I Love You...
by Bay13eeT1g3r
Summary: About Cole and Phoebe...****ENDING NOW UP****
1. I Love You...

"I love you..."  
  
Those were the last words Phoebe Halliwell heard from Cole Turner, better yet known as Belthazor.   
  
Phoebe couldn't believe her eyes when she saw Prue...her oldest sister...throw the potion to vanquish Belthazor. "Why??" Phoebe asked, her face stained with tears.  
  
"How could you do this?? I could you kill the man I love?!" Phoebe started screaming. "Phoebe..." Prue started, "Cole is evil...he's a demon. I had to vanquish him."  
  
"I thought you would give him a chance Prue. You PROMISED you would give him a chance!" Phoebe could bearly say as she was crying. "Phoebe, listen to me! We're  
  
the Charmed Ones! You can't love a demon...we're supposed to vanquish them!" Prue simply stated. "That's a bunch of bull Prue! Your just jealous that someone could   
  
love me as much as Cole did! Your jealous because your all alone!" Phoebe replied. "I NEVER want to see you again!!" with that...Phoebe left the manor.  
  
  
  
Like it...hate it...please tell me...this is my first time writing a fanfic...so PLEASE tell me what you think!  



	2. How?

....with that Phoebe left the manor.  
  
"How could you?!" Piper screamed at Prue. "Do you realize what you have done? You vanquished Cole...Phoebe's boyfriend...Phoebe's true love!"  
  
"Piper! Would you just calm down? I know what I did, but I only did it because I love Phoebe!" replied Prue. "If you love Phoebe, you would have given Cole a chance!"  
  
Piper shot back. "Now we don't know where Phoebe is...are you happy know?" "No! I'm not happy Piper. I did what I had to do...for Phoebe, for you, for the Charmed  
  
Ones! Do you think I'm happy seeing Phoebe like this??" "I don't know Prue...I don't know anything anymore," Piper said leaving Prue alone to think.  
  
"Where could she be Leo?! I'm so scared right now...I don't know what Phoebe's going to do to herself," Piper tried to talk through her tears. "She'll be fine Piper.   
  
She always knew how to take care of herself, I don't think she'll do something stupid," Leo said trying to calm Piper down.  
  
*The Streets of San Francisco*  
  
Phoebe stared up at the stars as she continued to walk to...God knows where. Phoebe found herself standing in front of Cole's apartment building. "How could she?"   
  
Phoebe asked herself time and time again. "How could Prue kill the only man I love..." "I don't know Phoebe," Phoebe turned around to see Piper and Leo staring at her.  
  
"Phoebe...you haven't been home for two days. We're worried about you." Phoebe laughed at Piper's statement. "Prue? Worried about me? That's impossible."  
  
"Pheebs...dont' say that. You know Prue loves you." Piper stated. "Oh yea? If she really loved me...why would she vanquish Cole?? Why would she take away the man I   
  
love?" "I don't know Pheebs...I really don't know." Piper started crying. Piper really couldn't stand the fact that Phoebe hated Prue so much right now. But Piper knew  
  
Phoebe had a damn good reason to be mad at Prue. "Please Pheebs," Piper begged "...please come home. I miss you so much." "Oh Piper," Phoebe said as she hugged Piper.  
  
"You know I hate to see you cry like that." "Then come home...please." Piper said again. "Fine, but I'm not gonna talk to *her*!" With that said, Leo orbed Piper and   
  
Phoebe back to the manor.   
  
*The Manor*  
  
"Phoebe! Your back!!" Prue cried as she ran over to Phoebe. Phoebe just turned around and said to Piper, "I'm tired. I'm gonna go to bed!" She just turned around and  
  
started to head up the stairs. Leaving a crying Prue on the couch.  
  
  
  
Like it...Hate it...please tell me.... 


	3. Secrets...

....leaving a crying Prue on the couch.  
  
*The Next Morning*  
  
"Morning Pheebs." Piper said as she sat next to Phoebe.   
  
"Morning." Phoebe mumbled.   
  
"What's the matter Pheebs?" Piper asked.   
  
"Oh, I don't know. Maybe the fact that my sister just vanquished my boyfriend got to me!" replied a not so happy Phoebe. "Sorry Piper," Phoebe immediately said afterwards   
  
"I'm just missing Cole so much. I think about him all the time."   
  
"I know sweetie...I know." said Piper, knowing exactly how Phoebe felt because of all the time Leo's dissappeared before.   
  
A few minutes later, Prue came downstairs. "Morning Piper...morning Phee.." Prue couldn't even finish her sentence because Phoebe had rushed out the door to avoid Prue.  
  
"What am I going to do?" Prue thought.  
  
Two months passed and they had to fight countless demons. Slowly...the Power of Three was coming apart. It was always Piper and Phoebe or Piper and Prue. It was   
  
never Prue and Phoebe anymore. Prue had tried so many times to get Phoebe to talk to her, but Phoebe was determined to ignore Prue. How could she not? Prue was the   
  
one who had killed Cole. Or did she??  
  
"LEO!! Where the heck have you been?? I haven't seen you in 2 months!! What is this 'special mission' thing! You know what has happened since you were gone?!  
  
You better have a good explanation because your gonna need it!" Piper started as Leo orbed in.   
  
"Hey you." Leo said.   
  
"Don't you 'hey you' me! Now answer my questions!" Piper said.   
  
"So how you been?" Leo said trying to make Piper drop the subject of his 'special mission'.   
  
"No, no, no. Don't change the subject. Now tell me about your 'special mission'!" Piper said.   
  
"Piper, I can't tell you." Leo simply said.   
  
"And why not? I'm your wife damn it!" Piper was mad because Leo was hiding a secret from her.  
  
"Fine. Just don't get mad. Promise not to tell anyone?"   
  
"Promise." Piper said. "It's about Cole and Phoebe."   
  
"Cole and Phoebe??? Leo, you know Cole's dead right? You know, Prue vanquished him."   
  
"Keep it down Piper. I don't want Phoebe to hear this."   
  
"Hear what?" Piper was getting confused.   
  
"To know that The Elders have Cole." Leo said.   
  
"The Elders have Cole?? Why??" Piper asked.   
  
"To test him." Leo said. Little did Leo and Piper know, Phoebe had heard everything and was really pissed that Leo hadn't said anything about this.   
  
"Leo, why didn't you tell me?!" Phoebe practically screamed.   
  
"Phoebe!" Leo said as he turned around.  
  
  
Like it...hate it...please tell me what you think! 


	4. Demon...

...."Leo, why didn't you tell me?!" Phoebe practically screamed. "Phoebe!" Leo said as he turned around.  
  
"Phoebe, what are you talking about?" Leo tried to play it off.  
  
"Leo, don't act stupid...I know The Elders have Cole. What do they want with him. How is he still alive?" Phoebe started throwing questions out at Leo.   
  
"Phoebe, listen to me..." Leo began, "the reason I didn't tell you was because of The Elders. They want to test him to see if his love for you is real or not."   
  
"Well, what did they find out?" Phoebe asked.   
  
"I don't know, they still haven't told me if he passed the test or not." Leo said staring at the ceiling. Just then Prue walked in. Phoebe and Prue just stared at each other.   
  
"Prue..." Phoebe started, "can I talk to you for a second."   
  
"Of course!" Prue beamed. "You finally want to talk to me? Don't you hate me for vanquishing Cole??"   
  
"Prue...Cole isn't dead. At least, that's what Leo told me. Actually when you 'vanquished' him, the Elders brought him up. Their testing him to see if his love for me is strong   
  
enough to supress his demonic side." Phoebe said smiling. Just then a huge gust of wind started to blow.   
  
"Okay...what's up now?" Piper screamed over the loud noise.  
  
"Uh oh...I think it's a demon!" Phoebe screamed.  
  
"Not now!" shouted Prue. She really wanted to talk to Phoebe, Leo, and Piper about Cole.  
  
Just then, the ugliest looking demon appeared. "I am Okinawa. You must be the Charmed Ones and their whitelighter."  
  
"Okay, why do the ugly demons always have to be looking for us?!" shouted Piper. She really wanted to throw up because this demon was UGLY.  
  
"Okay...enough talk!" shouted Phoebe as the demon started to head towards them. "Let's start with the vanquishing!"   
  
"You must be the youngest Halliwell, the one Balthezor fell in love with." said Okinawa while heading toward Phoebe.  
  
"Um...Prue! Now might be a good time to tk this ugly looking thing!" shouted Phoebe as she backed up to the wall. With that, Prue tried to tk the Okinawa, but it had   
  
no affect on him what-so-ever. Okinawa was still walking towards Phoebe...now with a knife in his hands.  
  
"Piper! Try to freeze him!" Prue shouted.   
  
"I can't Prue!!" Piper shouted back. "Leo, go orb by Phoebe's side and bring her back over here."  
  
"Piper, I can't orb! Somethings wrong." Leo said.  
  
"Guys, hurry and do something!" Phoebe said as she hit the wall. But it was too late. Okinawa had gotten a hold of Phoebe.  
  
  
Want more...please tell me if you like it or hate it...=o)  
  



	5. Whitelighter....

.......Okinawa had gotten a hold of Phoebe.  
  
"Phoebe!" Piper, Prue, And Leo shouted at the same time.  
  
"I love you guys..." Phoebe said just before she vanished with Okinawa.  
  
With that, Prue and Piper broke down crying, for they didn't know what was in store for their baby sister.  
  
*Whitelighter Heaven*  
  
"Okay...I have been here for over two months. You put me through all these stupid tests and I still don't know what you want from me!" Cole shouted to the Elders.  
  
"Patients Balthezor. You are here because you needed to prove to us that your love for Phoebe Halliwell was true." one of the Elders said.  
  
"Well...did I prove it to you or not?" Cole questioned.  
  
"Yes you did. You proved to us that your love for the youngest Charmed One is true." another Elder had said.  
  
"What are you going to do now? Are you going to send me back to see Phoebe??" Cole quickly said. The thought of him seeing Phoebe again made him happy.  
  
"Well, you see, you are actually dead since Prue had vanquished you." the first Elder had said. "We can send you back to see Phoebe again, but in a different position."  
  
"What position?? What are you talking about?" Cole questioned.  
  
"You are going back to Phoebe as a whitelighter." the Elders said.  
  
"As a whitelighter? Your going to make me a whitelighter?" Cole asked surprised.  
  
"Even though your still a demon, your love for Phoebe can supress you demonic side for good. So we are going to break the rule and make you a whitelighter." replied the Elders.  
  
"So, I could heal and orb and stuff?" Cole asking to make sure he didn't hear wrong.  
  
"You still have you demonic powers, but you can only use it to help the Charmed Ones. And you also have the power to heal since your a whitelighter now." said the Elders.  
  
"I finally get to see Phoebe..." thought Cole.  
  
Little did Cole know, he might never see Phoebe again.  
  
*The Manor*  
  
Prue and Piper were still crying. Leo had tried his best to calm them down, but he wasn't sure what Okinawa was going to do to Phoebe.  
  
"Leo, how are we going to help her?" Piper asked quietly. "We don't even know where to find her. What would Okinawa do to Phoebe?"   
  
"I don't know honey...I really don't know." Leo said.  
  
  
Like it...hate it...please send me feedback...it's the thing that keeps me writing! =o)  
  



	6. Cole's Back...

......"I don't know honey...I really don't know." Leo said.  
  
*Whitelighter Heaven*  
  
"Cole...are you ready to go back to Earth?" the Elders asked.  
  
"Of course! I've been waiting for this moment for so long. I get to see Phoebe again!" Cole said happily.  
  
"Alright, you may go down now." the Elders said.  
  
"Thank you." Cole said before he shimmered back to the manor.  
  
*The Manor*  
  
"Damn it!" Prue screamed as she threw the crystal to the floor. "Even the damn crystal and map can't find Phoebe! Leo, are you sure you can't orb out of the manor?"  
  
"Prue...I'm sure. I can't orb, you can't astral project. We can't even open the doors and windows to get out of the manor." Leo replied.  
  
"Leo," Piper said softly, "how could Okinawa put such a powerful spell over the manor?"  
  
"I don't know honey...I really don't know." Leo said sadly.  
  
"I miss her so much..." Prue said. "I don't know what's going to happen to her."  
  
"Prue, we all miss her." Leo said. "But we have to be strong for Phoebe."  
  
Just then, they heard a noise downstairs.  
  
"Phoebe! Phoebe, where are you? I'm back! Phoebe!" Cole practically screamed. He missed her so much.  
  
"Cole..." Prue, Piper, and Leo said in unison. They were all shocked with the sight of Cole standing in front of them.  
  
"I'll explain later. Where's Phoebe?? I miss her so much." Cole said.  
  
"Cole..." Piper started in a soft voice.  
  
"What's wrong Piper? Did something happen to Phoebe?" Cole asked.  
  
"Phoebe..she was...she was..." Prue tried to finish for Piper.  
  
"She was what Prue? What aren't you telling me?!" Cole screamed. He could now tell that something was wrong, very wrong.  
  
"She was taken by a demon named Okinawa." Leo had to say because Prue and Piper were crying.  
  
"Oh God no....not Okinawa..." Cole said as he fell to the floor crying.  
  
  
Want more...then tell me if you like it...or hate it......please send me feedback...it keeps me writing!! =o) 


	7. New Powers...

......"Oh God no....not Okinawa..." Cole said as he fell to the floor crying.  
  
"Cole....." Piper said.  
  
Cole just stared at her...looking lost and confused.  
  
"Cole, why are you so scared about Okinawa?" Piper asked softly.  
  
"Because...he's one of the most powerful demons out there." Cole said.  
  
"But aren't you stronger than him Cole. I mean, you are Belthazor." Prue said.  
  
"It doesn't matter Prue. When we fought, I could bearly beat him. That was a long time ago. Now, his powers have grown and he has become stronger." Cole said.  
  
"So have yours." Leo said.  
  
"I don't know if I can beat him anymore Leo." Cole sadly said. "Okinawa is so powerful, that he can even block a whitelighter from getting in and out."  
  
"Cole...we have to fight him. For Phoebe." Piper and Prue said.  
  
"Phoebe...where are you?" Cole said to himself.  
  
*Okinawa's Place*  
  
Phoebe woke up to find herself strapped to a chair.  
  
"Where am I?" Phoebe asked herself.  
  
"Your finally awake witch." Okinawa said advancing towards her.  
  
"What the hell do you want from me?!" screamed Phoebe, trying to struggle free.  
  
"I want you powers, adn I want you to die!" Okinawa shot back.  
  
"My powers? Why my powers? I don't even have any powers except for my premonitions and levitation." Phoebe said.  
  
"You liar," Okinawa said.  
  
"I am not lying!" Phoebe shouted back.  
  
"What the Source said must be true!" screamed Okinawa.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Phoebe asked getting confused.  
  
"The Source said that the youngest Charmed ONe contains the Power of Three within!" Okinawa said.  
  
"The Power of Three? Of course, me and my sister are the Power of Three!" Phoebe said.  
  
"Stupid witch...of course you and your sisters are the Power of Three, but you are the most powerful!" Okinawa said.  
  
"No, I'm not! I don't even have powers!" Phoebe understood what Okinawa was saying because Grams had told her about this in her dreams, but she needed to know her  
  
new powers so she could try and use them.  
  
"Of course you have powers. You can astral project, freeze, turn back time, you have telekensis, and you can go into the minds of anyone." Okinawa said not realizing he had  
  
just been tricked.  
  
"Finally...maybe I can call to Prue of someone in the manor," Phoebe said to herself. She knew it was too dangerous to use any of the other powers because she didn't know   
  
how to control them and use them well enough.  
  
"Enough talk witch, it's time for you to die before you sisters can find you," Okinawa said.  
  
  
  
Want more?......Like it...or hate it...please tell me....feedback....that's the thing that keeps me writing.  
  



	8. Connection....

........"Enough talk witch, it's time for you to die before you sisters can find you," Okinawa said.  
  
*The Manor*  
  
"Cole...you have to fight. For Phoebe." Prue said.  
  
"Your right. I can't let Phoebe die. I won't let her leave me!" Cole said as he stood up.  
  
"Good! With the help of Cole...we can find Pheebs!" Piper said smiling.  
  
"If it's not too late..." Leo said.  
  
"Leo!" Piper screamed. "You have to have faith that Phoebe will be okay!"  
  
"No more chit-chat," Cole interrupted, "have you tried to use the crystal and the map to locate Phoebe?"   
  
"We already did that Cole." Prue said.  
  
"Damn it! How are we going to find Phoebe?!" Cole screamed.  
  
*Okinawa's Place*  
  
"I need to reach one of them!" Phoebe thought, while Okinawa was preparing for the ritual to take away Phoebe's powers.  
  
*Cole's Mind*  
  
"Can anyone hear me?!" Phoebe asked. She didn't know where she was. All she knew was that it was really dark.  
  
"Phoebe?!" Cole said, he was really confused.  
  
"Cole!" Phoebe screamed as she ran towards him.  
  
"Phoebe...how can you be here? How can you be in my mind?" Cole asked.  
  
"I'll tell you that later, but how can you be here? I thought the Elders had you," Phoebe said.  
  
"It's a long story, but now you need to tell me where you're at," Cole said. The only thing he was worrying about was saving Phoebe.  
  
"I'm at Okinawa's place. At some plane...I don't know which one." Phoebe answered.  
  
"Don't worry, I know where it is. I just hope he hadn't moved the last time I saw him. Hang in there, okay? I'll be there to save you real soon," Cole replied.  
  
"I love you, Phoebe."  
  
"I love you too, Cole."  
  
Those were the last words Phoebe told Cole, as Okinawa broken her concentration.  
  
*Okinawa's Place*  
  
"It's finally time witch. And your sisters aren't here to save you. Everythings going my way!" Okinawa said with a smile.  
  
"Hurry Cole!" Phoebe thought, "Before it's too late!"  
  
  
  
hehe....like it...or hate it...want more?...send me feedback...it keeps me writing! =o) 


	9. Phoebe...

......"Hurry Cole!" Phoebe thought, "Before it's too late!"  
  
*Back at the Manor*  
  
"Phoebe..." Cole said as he woke up.  
  
"Cole...what happened?" Prue asked.  
  
"Phoebe, she went into my mind. She told me where she was," Cole said.  
  
"Then what are we waiting for?!" shouted Piper.  
  
"Let's go!" Leo shouted.  
  
With that Cole shimmered Leo, Piper, and Prue to Okinawa's plane, since Leo couldn't orb.  
  
*Okinawa's Place*  
  
"It's finally time..." Okinawa said.  
  
"Where are you guys?" Phoebe thought, while Okinawa was moving towards her with a ritual knife in his hands.  
  
Okinawa was so busy advancing towards Phoebe and saying he finally got to kill one of the Charmed Ones, he didn't notice Cole, Leo, Prue, and Piper shimmer in.  
  
"Stop right there!" Prue shouted.  
  
"How..how did you know where to find us? I thought your whitelighter couldn't orb!" Okinawa shouted, surprised.  
  
"He can't orb, but I can shimmer." Cole said.  
  
"Belthazor..." Okinawa said scared.  
  
"Let her go, and you won't die so painfully." Cole said looking at Phoebe.  
  
"You wish!" Okinawa said as he ran towards Phoebe. "Step back, or I'll kill her!"  
  
"Prue!" Piper shouted.  
  
"I can't! My powers don't work!" Prue shouted back.  
  
"Stop trying witches...your powers won't work here," Okinawa said.  
  
"Their's don't, but mine do..." Phoebe said as she tk'd Okinawa to the far wall.  
  
"How? I thought you couldn't use your powers!" Okinawa said.  
  
"Can someone get me out of these ropes?" Phoebe screamed.  
  
"Sorry Pheebs!" Prue said as she ran towards Phoebe.  
  
"The mighty Belthazor, helping witches!" Okinawa said. "Why don't you help me kill them so the Source will spear you."  
  
"I will rather die then go back to being evil," Cole said.  
  
"As you wish..." Okinawa said as he flung Cole to the wall.  
  
"Cole!" Phoebe screamed as she ran to him.  
  
"Phoebe, stand back." Cole said getting up. Cole shot a lightning ball at Okinawa, while Okinawa shot one back to Cole.  
  
Cole and Okinawa continued to fight for, what it felt like eternity to Phoebe.  
  
Just then, Cole got hit by one of Okinawa's lightning balls.  
  
"Cole!" Phoebe screamed.  
  
"Phoebe, get away!!" Cole screamed back, afraid of what might happen to Phoebe.  
  
"No, come on Cole, get up now!" Phoebe said.  
  
But, it was too late, Phoebe had gotten hit with one of Okinawa's lightning balls.  
  
"PHOEBE!!" they all cried in unison.  
  
"Cole, I love you...forever and always..." Phoebe said as she fell to the floor lifelessly.  
  
*Will Phoebe live...or die?.....*  
  
  
hehe....like it....or hate it....hehe....send me feedback please....it keeps me writing! =o)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	10. Risks.....

........"Cole, I love you...forever and always..." Phoebe said as she fell lifelessly to the floor.  
  
"Phoebe...NO...please, wake up!" Cole screamed as he shook Phoebe.  
  
"You BASTARD!" Prue screamed.  
  
"Finally...I have killed one of the Charmed Ones...the Power of Three is broken!" Okinawa laughed.  
  
"No...Phoebe...please..you can't leave me, not now!" Cole screamed.  
  
"Belthazor, I killed you witch girlfriend..." Okinawa said rubbing it in.  
  
"Okinawa, it's time for you to DIE!" Cole screamed as he shot lightning ball after lightning balls towards Okinawa. Okinawa managed to dodge many of them, but he finally  
  
got hit with one of the lightning balls.  
  
"Aughh..." Okinawa cried before he exploded.   
  
"Phoebe...." Piper said crying.  
  
"Let's go back to the manor...maybe we can heal her there," Cole said quietly.  
  
With that, they all shimmered back to the manor.  
  
*The Manor*  
  
"Leo...is she...." Prue said softly.  
  
"No...but I'm afraid she might not make it," Leo said sadly.  
  
"Then heal her damn it!" Cole shouted at Leo.  
  
"I can't Cole...I tried already...I'm not strong enough!" Leo shot back.  
  
"Leo...you can't let her die," Piper said holding Leo's hand.  
  
"I'm sorry sweetie...I just don't know what to do," Leo said squeezing Piper's hand.  
  
"Phoebe...I'm not gonna let you die. You can't leave me!" Cole said as tears flowed freely down his cheeks.   
  
"Cole..." Prue said quietly.  
  
"Leo," Cole quickly said, "I have an idea."  
  
"What Cole?" Leo asked.  
  
"It'll either heal her for good, or kill her..." Cole said.  
  
"Cole, are you willing to risk Phoebe's life??" Piper asked.  
  
"Are you willing not to?" Cole asked pointing to Phoebe's lifeless body.  
  
  
  
Like it...hate it...please send me feedback...it keeps me writing!! =o)  
  
  



	11. Trying.........

............"Are you willing not to?" Cole asked pointing to Phoebe's lifeless body.  
  
"Fine..what's your plan Cole?" Leo asked.  
  
"Well, the Elders told me that my love for Phoebe was able to supress my demon side, so they sort of made me a whitelighter." Cole said.  
  
"They did what?" Piper and Prue said in unison.  
  
"They made me kind of like a whitelighter. I still have my demonic side in my, but I can supress it for good." Cole said.  
  
"Okay...what does this have to do with saving Phoebe?" Leo said.  
  
"I have the power to heal Leo..." Cole said. "I know my healing powers aren't strong enough to heal Phoebe, but maybe if we put ours together, we can heal her."   
  
"Well, it's worth a try," Prue said.  
  
"But wait Cole, didn't you say that this plan can kill Phoebe too. What's so dangerous about this plan?" Piper said.  
  
"Since I really don't know anything about healing, I might give my demonic side to Phoebe instead of healing her." Cole replied.  
  
"And since good and evil are fighting, it'll rip Phoebe apart," Prue finished for Cole.  
  
"That's right..." Cole said.  
  
"It's worth a try..." Leo said as he moved towards Phoebe's side.  
  
Together, Leo and Cole put their hand on Phoebe's stomache. Both of their hands began to glow and gave off an electrical surge. After about 10 minutes, something happened.  
  
Cole and Leo both flew 15 feet back and hit the wall.   
  
"Leo!" Piper cried as she ran towards him. "What happened?"  
  
"I don't know Piper," Leo replied, "something like this never happened before, only when I healed Cole..."  
  
"Oh my god...does that mean Cole gave Phoebe his demonic side?" Prue asked.  
  
"No Prue. My demon side is still inside me...I just don't know what went wrong." Cole answered for Leo.  
  
"What do we do know?" Leo asked Cole.  
  
"The only thing we can do...wait," Cole said as he picked up Phoebe and went upstairs.  
  
*Phoebe's Room*  
  
"Phoebe...can you hear me?" Cole asked. "Phoebe please, please let me see your eyes again...let me see your smile...let me see the way you look at me."  
  
Cole got up and went to the stero system Phoebe had.  
  
"You always liked music..." Cole said aloud as he turned it on. The song playing was Phoebe and Cole's favorite...  
  
.....(I do swear that I'll aways be there. I'd give anything and everything and I will always care. Through weakness and strength, happiness and sorrow, for better or worse,  
  
I will love you with every beat of my heart.)  
  
From this moment life has begun..From this moment you are the one..Right beside you is where I belong...From this moment on  
  
From this moment I have been blessed..I live only for your happiness..And for your love I'd give my last breath...From this moment on  
  
I give my hand to you with all my heart...Can't wait to live my life with you, can't wait to start....You and I will never be apart..My dreams came true because of you  
  
From this moment as long as I live....I will love you, I promise you this....There is nothing I wouldn't give...From this moment on  
  
You're the reason I believe in love....And you're the answer to my prayers from up above...All we need is just the two of us...My dreams came true because of you  
  
From this moment as long as I live....I will love you, I promise you this...From this moment...I will love you as long as I live...From this moment on......  
  
"Phoebe...please wake up..." Cole said as he fell asleep right by Phoebe.  
  
  
hehe...like it...or hate it...please send me feedback....it keeps me writing!! =o)  
  
song is...'From this Moment' by Shania Twain!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	12. Choices.........

....."Phoebe...please wake up..." Cole said as he fell asleep right by Phoebe.  
  
*Whitelighter Heaven*  
  
"Where am I?" Phoebe asked herself.  
  
"Whitelighter Heaven, sweetheart..." a voice said. Just then two figures appeared before Phoebe's eyes.  
  
"Mom...Grams? Why am I here?" Phoebe asked her mom and grandma.  
  
"Phoebe...you are on the brink between life and death," Grams said.  
  
"I don't understand," Phoebe said, "I thought Okinawa shot me with a lightning ball...and I died. How could I be here?"  
  
"Phoebe, in your life...you have not accomplished many things," Grams started.  
  
"And you need to decide whether you want to finish those things and keep the Charmed One's alive, or leave with us," Patty finished for her.  
  
"Maybe seeing this will help you decide...." Penny said as a falshing light came from her hands. Phoebe stares at the vision before her.  
  
****Cole, Prue, Piper, and Leo are all standing around Phoebe's lifeless body.....  
  
"Cole, why isn't anything happening?" Piper asked in a whisper.  
  
"I don't know Piper..." Cole said holding Phoebe's hand.  
  
"I miss her so much already.." Prue said.  
  
"I don't know what I'll do without her," Cole said. "She was the one who helped me supress my demonic side...what if she never wakes up?"  
  
"Cole...don't think like that..." Piper said. "Phoebe won't leave us like that."  
  
"I don't know Piper...Phoebe always said that she was tired of fighting demons...maybe she wanted to leave us," Leo said.  
  
"Well, she didn't have Cole before she said those things..." Prue said.  
  
"Only Phoebe knows what to do..." Leo said.****  
  
"Grams...I don't like to see them like this..." Phoebe said crying.  
  
"Then make your choice Phoebe...you can either go back and be with them, or you can spend time with me and your mom." Penny said.  
  
"Give me some time Grams..." Phoebe said as she stared at Cole.  
  
"Pheobe...there isn't any more time...you have to decide now," Grams said.  
  
"Fine...I choose to be with Cole...forever and always," Phoebe said as a blinding white light surrounded her.  
  
  
hehe...want more?...then tell me if you like it...or hate it...it keeps me writing!! =o)  
  
  



	13. End.......

......"Fine...I choose to be with Cole...forever and always," Phoebe said as a blinding white light surrounded her.  
  
*The Manor*  
  
"It's been four days!" Prue shouted.  
  
"All we can do is wait," Leo shouted back.  
  
"Calm down...Cole's upstairs talking to Phoebe..." Piper said. "I know he can make her wake up, their love is too strong to be lost now."  
  
*Phoebe's Room*  
  
"Phoebe...it's been four days," Cole said. "Can you please wake up now? I miss you so much."  
  
Cole was about to head downstairs to talk to Prue, Piper, and Leo about Phoebe...when all of a sudden he heard his name.  
  
"Cole...." Phoebe said faintly.  
  
"Phoebe!" Cole screamed as he ran towards her.  
  
**When Prue, Piper, and Leo heard Cole scream Phoebe's name, they thought something was wrong and headed upstairs.**  
  
"Hey you..." Phoebe said with a smile.  
  
"Your finally awake Phoebe...I have been waiting for this for so long," Cole said.  
  
"PHOEBE!!" Leo, Piper, and Prue said in unison.  
  
"Phoebe, you came back to us," Piper said with a huge smile.  
  
"Of course..I wouldn't leave you guys..." Phoebe said.  
  
"Ummm...guys, can we give Phoebe and Cole some privacy..." Prue said. She knew that Cole had a lot of things to say to Phoebe.  
  
"Okay...I'll talk to you later okay Pheebs?" Piper said.  
  
"Okay, talk to you later." Phoebe replied.  
  
"Finally we're alone..." Cole said.  
  
"Cole, I missed you so much," Phoebe said.  
  
"Shh...Phoebe please, let me talk to you know...just listen to what I have to say, okay?" Cole said.  
  
"Okay..." Phoebe answered.  
  
"Phoebe...the past few days have felt like hell...and trust me, I know what hell feels like. Anyways, what I'm trying to say is...I was so scared of losing you Phoebe," Cole said.  
  
"Me too..." Phoebe replied.  
  
"Phoebe, all my life I never really knew what love was. That is until I met you, Phoebe you changed my life, for the better. I can't imagine where I would be without you." Cole said as tears streamed down his cheeks.  
  
"Cole...you don't have to imagine because I'll be by your side forever." Phoebe said, crying too.  
  
"Phoebe, I never want to be without you...I never want to lose you," Cole said staring Phoebe in the eyes.  
  
"Cole....what are you trying to say?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"What I'm trying to say is...Phoebe Halliwell, will you marry me?" Cole asked holding Phoebe's hand.  
  
"Oh God Cole...of course! Nothing will make me happier!" Phoebe said, now crying non-stop.  
  
"Yea..." Cole said.  
  
"Yea..." Phoebe replied.  
  
"Really??" Cole asked.  
  
"Really...now shut up and kiss me," Phoebe said as she pulled Cole towards her.  
  
The two shared the most passionate kiss they had ever shared before.  
  
"I love you, Phoebe Halliwell."   
  
"I love you too, Cole Turner."  
  
THE END!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
hehe...I finally ended the story...are you guys sad?...don't be...hehe...I might write a sequel to this...I never do know!! =o)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
